Y todo por una pelea
by mimiher
Summary: Burbuja presencia constantemente las peleas de sus dos hermanas, pero lo que ellas no saben es que a burbuja le duelen sus peleas, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar por una pelea?


**Bueno aquí esta el nuevo one-shot espero con todo el corazón que les guste, aquí las chicas no tienen poderes, nos vemos al final**

* * *

**Y todo por una pelea**

Desperté, era un día muy bonito, pero sentía una extraña sensación, algo como un mal presentimiento, no le hice caso…

Cuando estuve completamente despierta empecé a oír gritos, no me asuste, sabia quienes eran las dueñas de esos gritos, pero por si las dudas fui a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Entre a la sala, ahí estaban mis dos hermanas mayores, la mayor, es una chica pelirroja que siempre trae un moño rojo, su color favorito, el rosa, de ese color son sus ojos, rosas, raro, no?, mi otra hermana, tiene el pelo negro, lo tiene algo corto, su color favorito es el mismo color que el de sus ojos, verde, y yo, yo soy la menor, mi pelo rubio siempre esta amarrado con dos coletas, mi color favorito es el azul, de ese color también son mis ojos.

En lo que estaba, entre a la sala, y vi que como yo suponía estaban peleando…otra vez…aunque no lo crean ellas se pelean bastante seguido, por cualquier cosa, y adivinen quien es la que las tiene que calmar, quien tiene que limpiar el desastre?, si yo, YO, pero ya me acostumbre, de cualquier forma aquí voy…otra vez.

-chicas tranquilas!

-No te vuelvas a sentar en mi silla, bellota!

-no veo tu nombre! No veo que en algún lado diga bombón!

-no necesita decirlo!

-chicas por favor…

-entonces si no tiene nombre no es tu silla!

-claro que lo es!

-chicas…

-CALLATE BURBUJA!-dijeron las dos adolescentes al mismo tiempo, para después continuar con su discusión

Al menos esta vez me "hicieron caso", hay otras veces en que me ignoran, pero lo intente, las dejare "charlar", luego volveré, como sea me siento lastimada, y no me refiero físicamente…no,..Me refiero a que lastimaron mis sentimientos, corro por los pasillos, hasta llegar o través a mi cuarto, cierro con llave, y me tiro en mi cama, tomo una almohada y me pongo a llorar.

No…no lloro porque me gritaron…no…lloro porque ya no soporto sus peleas!, se supone que somos una familia!, pero ellas siempre están peleando, y no ven que me lastiman, me duele, me duele no poder hacer nada!, me duelen sus peleas!, me duelen sus insultos!

Dejo de llorar y…y me dirijo al baño, me quito la ropa, y me meto a la ducha, el agua esta fría, pero no importa, solo quiero…solo quiero…no se lo que quiero. Termino y me visto, para después volverme a recostar en la cama, empiezo a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir, pero no lo logro.

Me levanto, me dirijo hacia mi balcón, abro ambas puertas para salir a tomar aire fresco, tal vez eso me haría sentir mejor, pero nada, dejo las puertas abiertas para que entrara el aire, tal vez así lograría dormir, me vuelvo a recostar. Y empiezo a cerrar poco a poco los ojos, para empezar a dormir.

Se empiezan a escuchar los gritos de mis hermanas, me cubro la cabeza con la almohada, intento no escuchar sus gritos pero no funciona, me levanto de la cama y de mi mesita de noche, tomo mi mp3 y mis audífonos, me vuelvo a recostar y me los pongo, pongo mi canción favorita, pero parece que no funciona sigo oyendo sus gritos así que subo el volumen, se siguen escuchando algo, subo todo el volumen.

Ya no oigo gritos, solo oigo mi canción favorita…estoy huyendo…si…huyo de sus gritos, de sus peleas, de su odio, huyo de todo eso…pensaran que soy una cobarde…tal vez lo sea…pero…después de tantos años, meses, días, horas, minutos, presenciando sus peleas…al principio, yo intentaba calmarlas, y al principio funcionaba, con el tiempo, dejaron de hacer caso a mis suplicas de que dejasen de pelear, y es así como llegamos a ahora, ahora ya no hacen caso y me ignoran.

Solo busco paz, en la música, cierro mis ojos lo más fuerte que puedo, lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos, siento que ya no puedo más, que mas puedo hacer que huir, algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, aun cuando tenía los audífonos puestos a todo volumen oigo un golpe fuerte, como si algo se hubiera golpeado con mi puerta, me quito los audífonos, y me dirijo hacia la puerta, la abro y…

Bombón se había golpeado, si, se había golpeado con mi puerta, pero ¿Cómo?, se para de repente, al parecer el golpe no había sido tan fuerte, y sin que me diera cuenta de hace cuanto estaba ahí, bellota la empieza a fulminar con la mirada, con lo que bombón le responde de la misma forma.

Así se la pasan un rato, entonces bombón estampa su mano contra la mejilla de bellota, ella no espera y empuja a bombón, y en menos de cuatro segundos ya se estaban peleando en mi cuarto, esto había llegado demasiado lejos, podía soportar que se insultaran, pero no podía soportar que se lastimaran de esa manera, mientras yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, ellas ya habían empezado a jalarse el pelo, y ahora eran golpes con puño cerrado.

Reacciono rápido, y trato de separarlas, y como siempre soy ignorada

-basta chicas!

Trato de separarlas nuevamente, pero mis esfuerzos son en vano, sin que ninguna de nosotras se diera cuenta, íbamos directo hacia el balcón, mientras pelean se dirigían inconscientemente hacia el balcón, yo estaba retrocediendo cada vez que ellas avanzaban yo retrocedía un par de pasos.

Hubo un momento en que mi espalda toco el barandal del balcón, ya no podía retroceder más y ellas estaban avanzando…

-Basta!

Otra vez ignorada, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, no me preocupaba por mi seguridad, no, yo me preocupaba por ellas, se estaban lastimando.

-Chicas por favor!-ignorada otra vez- Basta!

Entonces sucedió, otra vez hicieron caso de mis suplicas, y se detuvieron, me sentí tan feliz pero aun así seguía triste, no pude mas y me empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, ambas se acercaron a mí para ver como estaba.

-Burbuja?-preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo

-QUE?!

-estas bien?-pregunto bombón preocupada quitándose con la parte trasera de su mano un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca

-todo esto es tu culpa!-grito bellota dirigiéndose a bombón, ella tenía algo de sangre en el labio

-BASTA!-grite con todas mis fuerzas ambas se quedaron calladas- no quiero que discutan más!, siempre se lastiman verbalmente!, pero…ahora también se van a lastimar físicamente?, sin darse cuenta me han estado lastimando a mi!, solo les preocupa quien dirá el peor insulto?, quien ganara?-hice una pausa y me recargue en el barandal para después limpiarme las lagrimas con mi mano-…no quiero que se lastimen…quiero que ambas sean feli-

Fui interrumpida por un ruido que venía debajo de nuestros pies, algunas grietas alrededor mío y de mis hermanas empezaron a formarse, se oyó como algo se rompía, sin pensarlo dos veces empuje a ambas lejos de las grietas estaba segura que se romperían en cualquier momento

-las amo…-les sonreí

Al terminar de decir esto, el piso que estaba debajo de mi se derrumbaba, y yo caía con él, todo pasaba como en cámara lenta, volteaba a ver hacia arriba y vi como las cabezas de mis hermanas se asomaban, movían sus bocas como si estuvieran gritando, alcance a ver como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas, algunas gotas de las lagrimas cayeron, y curiosamente cayeron en mi frente.

Al estar cayendo recordé todos los buenos momentos que pase con mi familia, sonreí, tal vez no había sido buena idea elegir el una habitación en el cuarto piso, pero yo quería ese balcón, y ahora caía con el…

Voltee hacia el suelo, ya casi llegaba, podía ver como cada vez veía mas cerca el pavimento, cerré los ojos y solo espere el impacto…

Desperté, era un día muy bonito, pero sentía una extraña sensación, algo como un mal presentimiento, no le hice caso…

_**Fin**_

_**HOLA!, otra ves , que tal me quedo, bien?, mal?, feísimo?, da asco?, me merezco un pastel de chocolate?, esta excelentisisisimo? o-O?.**_

_**Como les había dicho...el próximo fic lo publicare dentro de dos semanas, es que llevo muy pocos capítulos y tengo que adelantar mucho además de que empezare la 2da parte de la llama de la esperanza, asi que no nos veremos hasta dentro de 2 semanas.**_

_**Que mas?...ah si Nicole ni tu Facebook ni tu correo apareció en el comentario asi que te paso mi correo:**_

_**angelita.103(arroba) **_


End file.
